Accidentally good
by Last.one.02
Summary: The team is going to a holiday. It's Christmas time :  .     SeSa for KayleighBough at NFA


Accidentally good.

Tony, Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Abby, Ducky and Jenny were on a plane, on their way to Italy. It was their Christmas holiday. Tony had suggested Italy and others liked it, maybe because Ziva hasn't been on a mission there and neither have Jenny and Gibbs. So they took a night plane to Napoli in southern Italy. Tony was wide awake while Ducky, Ziva, McGee, Jenny and Gibbs were asleep. Abby was looking outside, staring the clouds basically. Tony was thinking. He had suggested Italy to let go of some things, to fight against his insomnia and nightmares and the guilt he has been holding since Kate died. His thoughts included Kate and their little trip to Rome some years ago. He thought about Colosseum He was brought back from his thoughts when the plane shook. Everybody was awake and curious about the shook. People were talking, questioning, but no one knew what happened. The pilot was quiet and no one from the crew was in sight.

'' What the hell was that ? '' McGee asked.

'' A shake McGoo, '' Tony said.

'' Tony, '' McGee warned.

'' It was just an airflow or something, '' Ziva said easy.

'' Let's hope so, '' McGee said.

'' My gut is telling me something else, '' Gibbs said more to himself, but the team heard that.

'' I'm afraid Jethro is right, '' Ducky said.

People calmed down and the chatter stopped. Everything was quiet and everybody went back to sleep or whatever they were doing before.

5 minutes later the plane shook again. Even harder this time.

'' Just an airflow ? '' McGee questioned.

'' Well, I might have been wrong, '' Ziva said.

'' Relax, no one wants to hijack the plane while there are federal agents on board, '' Tony said.

'' And the plane's engine doesn't dare to broke, while Gibbs is on board, because he would be pissed, and that wouldn't be that nice, '' Abby added.

'' Calm down. It is normal. Obviously you have never been on a military plane, because that was horrible. Kate was throwing up all night and we were bouncing up and down all night, '' Tony said.

Gibbs smiled a little.

'' It is a plane meant to transport people like businessmen and tourists and federal agents. It is not meant to bounce us up and down all night, '' Ziva said.

'' My gut aims bad, '' Gibbs said quietly.

Jenny nod.

The next bounce was horrible – it was even bigger and everybody hit their head while they were bouncing with the plane. They saw a light start flashing that ordered them to fasten the seat belts. The team looked at each other curiously, but they fastened their seat belts. McGee looked at Ziva with a fear in his eyes. She smiled to make him feel a little better. They also saw red light and heard something like an emergency siren. They switched more looks. That's when the oxygen masks fell from the ceiling.

'' This is bad, '' McGee cried.

'' Really bad, '' Abby agreed.

Gibbs looked horrified, Jenny was confused, Ducky was curious and frightened, McGee was terrified, Ziva looked calm, but she really was scared, Abby was freaking out and Tony was calm on the outside and a little scared inside.

'' I am too young to die, '' McGee said.

'' No one is gonna die, '' Gibbs said.

'' We are crashing down into the Atlantic Ocean boss, '' Abby said.

'' You might have a point, '' Jenny said.

Suddenly the plane took a turn and it was going towards the ground now and it was going fast.

'' There has been an engine problem, but we are dealing with it, stay calm. The captain is trying to land safely, but the problem is with airports in the ocean. No panic needed, but our 2 engines are out of order and we are using just 2, '' the flight attendant said as she appeared in the tourist class. Then she went back behind the curtain.

'' Stay calm ? They are ordering us to stay calm and then tell that 2 engines are broken in the middle of the Atlantic and also hint that we are going to die ? '' McGee said in panic.

The same reaction was all over the plane. People were crying, praying and screaming. It was total panic there.

'' It was good to know you all. Some of you longer, but I do think greatly of all of you, '' Ducky said.

Everybody looked at him nodding.

'' Oh, Ducky, '' Abby said and hugged him as she was sitting next to him.

Gibbs and Tony changed a look.

'' Nice Christmas present, '' Ziva was sarcastic.

'' And it's not even 2012 yet, '' Tony said. His voice was calm.

'' Not a good time for a joke Tony, '' McGee panicked at Tony.

Tony shot him a glare.

'' I can see the sea so clear now, and also the shore but we are not gonna make there. We are going down fast, '' Abby said as she looked outside the window.

'' It has been a pleasure to work with you all, '' Gibbs said.

'' I'm gonna miss you, '' McGee said.

'' Don't start McGoo, we'll be fine, '' Tony said a little pissed.

'' Can't you shut up for a moment DiNozzo ! '' Ziva shouted at Tony.

As the airplane fell they heard and felt it tearing apart just in front of them. They were in the back, that fell into the water first.

'' Open your belts, '' Tony shouted seconds before hitting the water.

Everybody opened their belts, seconds before the tail was in the water. People tried to get out desperately, but not all of them managed. They all saw the shoreline maybe 500 meters away from the crash point. Under the water they say people fighting with their belts, luckily McGee, Ziva, Abby, Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky and Tony had opened them or at least tried to.

McGee was the first one to get out of the plane and get to the surface of the sea. He looked around to see some other people swimming towards the shore in distance. There was people, but he didn't recognize any of them. Seconds later Abby got to the surface near McGee.

'' Are others still down there ? '' McGee asked.

'' I know that Ducky wasn't there anymore and I did see Ziva swimming up here before. Others I don't know, '' Abby said.

They both looked around them, but didn't saw others.

'' The water is icy, '' Abby said as she was shivering.

'' We should get to the shore, '' McGee pointed.

They started swimming with some other people to the shore. The water was indeed really cold and icy.

Ziva saw the light up her as she swam towards the surface. She looked around and found Ducky a couple of meters away swimming towards the shore.

'' Ducky ! '' She yelled.

The elder man looked around to see the caller. By that time Ziva was right next to him.

'' Have you seen others ? '' Ziva asked.

'' I think Abigail and Timothy are in front of us, but I know nothing about the director or Jethro or Anthony, '' Ducky said.

'' I'm sure they'll be fine, '' Ziva said.

They swam along the flow of people towards the shore. Their steam was coming from their mouths as they swam in ice cold water.

Jenny breathed rapidly as she got to the surface. She felt cold. There were people swimming around her, but she didn't find the ones that she was looking for. The one to be exact – Jethro. She felt someone coming to surface just behind her. It was Tony.

'' Have you seen Jethro ? '' Jenny asked.

'' No. I'm gonna go down there, he might still be there. You should start swimming or you'll freeze to death, '' Tony said and dived.

Jenny wanted to protest, but she didn't. She looked where Tony had been and started swimming. She felt her body shaking as she swam, it was that freezing in December.

Tony dived back to the wreck. It wasn't in too deep since it was near the shore. Tony found Gibbs still sitting on the chair, his body lifeless. Tony tried to pull Gibbs away, but his belt seemed to be stuck. He found the knife in his pocket and cut the belt. Then he pushed Gibbs as his body was going towards the surface. Tony put his knife back to his pocket and tried to get off the wreck. He gave a quick look to the plane and saw no one there, so he tried to push himself off the wreck. Unfortunately his leg was stuck between two seats and he was unable to get away. He felt his eyes getting heavy and his body to go weak.

***NCIS***

Tony was sitting in the plane, but he wasn't alone. Kate was right next to him. She was wearing white clothes. The whole plane was white, only he had his darker clothes on. They sat there as the plane was flying. Kate didn't have the bullet mark on her face and she looked just like before Ari shot her. She looked pretty he thought.

'' Hey Kate, '' he greeted.

'' Hey Tony, '' she replied.

'' Am I... dead ? '' he asked.

'' I don't think so, '' Kate said.

'' But... why am I seeing you then ? '' Tony asked.

'' You have to figure that out. This is your afterlife, not mine, '' Kate said.

'' Afterlife ? You mean this thing really exists ? '' Tony smirked.

'' Yes, Tony. I doubted that you believe it, but it is really here. You know, I can watch what some people are doing, like you, though I'd prefer to still be down there with you and others, '' Kate said.

'' I miss you Kate. Ziva is great, but she's not you. She is not that much fun and you are definitely hotter, '' Tony said.

'' You can't say anything else you know, '' Kate smirked.

'' Yeah. I can't, '' he smiled.

'' Tony you know, I miss you and your movie references that drive me crazy, but you can't stay here with me. You have to go back, '' Kate said sadly.

'' Maybe I don't want to go, '' Tony said.

'' You do want to go. You just don't know that yet. Gibbs would be shaken and his demons would get even worse. Abby can't lose another friend. Tim will lose a mentor, he'll never say it, but deep inside he want to be like you one day. Ziva already has lost sister and half-brother and a lot of friends in Mossad and she doesn't deserve it. And Jenny has a plan for you – a deep undercover mission with a hot girl. You don't wanna miss that, '' Kate said.

'' They'll be fine. On our way here they weren't that friendly towards me, '' Tony said.

'' Hmm... It will pass. Tony you can't keep holding onto me and the memories. You have to move on, you must, '' Kate said.

'' Every time I look some other girl I feel like I am cheating. I feel like I am cheating on you, with just looking someone. I can't help it and I can't move on, I can't betray you Kate, you should know that, '' Tony said.

'' It's okay to move on. When it is time, we'll see again, but that day ain't today. Go back now and every time you look up to the stars, think about those years we had and it will be okay. Don't worry about betraying me – I am not there with you. Let it go, '' Kate said.

'' I can't Kate. I can't go back. I can't let you go, '' Tony said.

'' You have to. It hurts I know, but it will be okay. Sometimes it's okay to move on. Now back there and prove them wrong about you, '' Kate said.

'' Kate... '' Tony started.

She stopped him by covering his mouth with her hand. Their eyes locked as she leaned towards him. She closed her eyes, he did the same.

'' I love you, '' Kate whispered.

She gave him a quick tender kiss to lips and she faded. Everything faded, he closed his eyes.

***NCIS***

Tony opened his eyes to see cloudy sky above him and felt cold water surround him. He felt cold and shivers come. He looked around him – the sea was empty and there was no sign of airplane crashing there. It was so quiet. Tony saw shore in the distance and swam in that direction. His body was like on an autopilot, because all he could think about was his meeting with Kate, her voice still in his ears, her figure in front of his eyes, her scent all around him and the kiss still on his lips. He was so lost in his thoughts so he suddenly arrived to the shore to see it empty. He walked along the sand with cold December wind blowing. He felt cold and weak as he fell on his knees.

Suddenly out of nowhere he heard someone calling his name. He opened his eyes to see that he was kneeling in sand. He stood up and looked around to detect the direction, where the voice was coming. Voices to be exact – he heard at least 3 calling for him. He looked and started walking towards the voices. He saw 6 figures coming and calling his name. Tony recognized them – Abby, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Gibbs and Jenny. They were close, so they must have noticed him.

'' Tony, '' Abby shouted happily as she noticed Tony.

She ran to jump into hugging him.

'' I was so worried about you. We have made a round to this island and we didn't see you and then I was scared that you didn't make it and then I thought about losing you and I couldn't have taken it well, '' Abby rambled.

'' But I am fine Abs, '' Tony said.

'' I missed you so much, '' Abby said.

'' Abby I'm having trouble breathing, '' Tony complained, when Abby was hugging him way too tight.

'' Sorry, Tony, '' Abby said and let him go.

'' I owe you my life, I heard, '' Gibbs said.

Tony just looked at his boss.

'' Thank you, Tony, '' Gibbs said and smiled.

'' Any time, '' Tony said.

It started to snow. Everybody looked up.

'' It's Christmas time, '' Abby cheered.

'' A little unexpected to spend it here like this, but we'll manage, '' McGee said.

'' Yeah, '' Jenny agreed.

Tony looked up in the sky. It was cloudy and no stars, but he looked there long enough to make out a figure that reminded him Kate. She was really there. He smiled.

'' We survived an airplane crash, what a little snow and coldness can do, '' Tony smiled.

'' I've always thought of you as my family, so I think this is just the right place to be and the right people to spend it with. People are that matter, the place is not so important, '' Ducky said.

Everybody smiled and they made a group hug. Tony smiled – this year he met his former partner, who he now has to let go, and also re-found his second family. It was going to be a great Christmas.


End file.
